Just because I act mean doesn't mean I hate you
by rockin.overmate
Summary: I knew you would call my name. You always do. And so you called; "Irie-kun!" So why did you look surprised when I came? Didn't you call for me?


**author's note: this was just a random story i had to put, i dont think there's any serious plot in this. i always imagined a scene like this in the anime :]**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Naoki sat relaxed and slumped in his car as he watched the girl who once confessed to him walk with the other girls along the cliff edge. Kotoko was cheerfully talking and responding. Naoki had parked his car far enough away from the girls so they wouldn't recognize his face. He hadn't bothered to ask himself what he was doing here. He had to be near Kotoko. He was fully aware of his own feelings for Kotoko. Kotoko, however, wasn't. But she did love him and only him...

---

Naoki suddenly came back to the present when the voices of the girls started to raise.

"You're living with Irie-kun! Aren't you?" demanded one girl. Naoki wasn't surprised. He struggled to hear Kotoko's reply.

"....earthquake.....old friend...." drifted from Kotoko's mouth and into Naoki's ear. Naoki stifled a laugh. Leave it to Kotoko to explain everything. She was pure goodness, not an ounce of meaness in her.

"We want you to stay away from Irie-kun!" A girl cried.

"Yeah! Yeah!" The girls chorused.

Naoki rolled his eyes. Kotoko tried to speak, but another girl cut her off. Naoki suddenly sat up, alert.

"There is only one way to do that." The girl said with a small smile. Kotoko gave a small scared smile, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"What...?"

Naoki's heart began to beat faster, and his body began to move faster than his mind, and his shaking fingers couldn't grab the door handle. He finally managed to get the door open, and ran around the car, just time to see Kotoko being pushed over the ege of the cliff. Kotoko screamed.

"Irie-kun!" She looked straight forward at him, making his heart skip a beat, and her hand reached out for him. For Naoki, the only thing he could see was Kotoko's form, which just then fell out of sight.

Naoki ran. "Kotoko!" he yelled.

_Kotoko_! He ran past the girls and jumped headfirst over the edge. _Kotoko_..._kotoko_..._kotoko_...

He could see in front of him the sparkling blue sea, and Kotoko falling, her eyes closed, her body still. Naoki clenched his teeth and propelled himself forward. He swiped Kotoko's hand and roughly pulled her motionless body to him. There was nothing but the rush of air sounding in his ears. He gave a sigh of relief, then took a deep breath.

Then Naoki and Kotoko plunged into the water.

Everything was clear, dark blue. Naoki quickly tightened his one hand around Kotoko, who was still unconcious, and with the other hand pushed himself to the surface. Time seemed to slow down. Naoki continued to swim towards the surface.

_Almost there...almost...there....almost.._

Naoki and Kotoko broke the surface, and Naoki gasped for air. He saw with increasing alarm that Kotoko was still unconcious. Luckily, the shore was near, and Naoki pulled Kotoko's body onto the sand.

"Kotoko...Kotoko...Kotoko.." he repeated. He pounded her chest a few times. She remained still. Naoki was about to panic.

This is a first. He couldn't help but think.

Then the most glorious sound came - Kotoko coughing. Naoki watched with the most relief he had ever felt as Kotoko opened her eyes and sat up. Her eyes widened as she saw Naoki.

"Irie-kun?"

"What?"

"But-why are you here?"

Naoki smirked. "You called for me, didn't you?"

Kotoko sat there confused for a moment, then smiled, closed her eyes, and lied back down.

"We're going to get married one day, Irie-kun."

Naoki's eyes widened.

"What are you saying, stupid?"

"You rescued me, as I called for you."

"That's only because my mother would get mad if I didn't bother rescuing you!"

"You followed me, too."

"That's just because I knew those girls would do something to you."

"I love you, Irie-kun." Kotoko murmured, drifting off to sleep. Naoki took a deep beath, annoyed yet happy at the direction their conversation had taken, and watched her sleep. He kept his eyes on her until the sun had set, and the stars came out.

* * *

**i. like. happy endings! haha interesting story, you think?**


End file.
